PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 34: Moving On
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Sally gets the miracle of miracles, as she regains movement in her legs. While she's not completely healed yet, she gets good news that she will walk again. Charlie Brown and Frieda goes on a double date with Dolores and Jose Peterson. Snoopy prepares, yet again, to fight the Red Baron.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 34: Moving On

**CHAPTER 1: PREPARING FOR BATTLE**

_Here's the World War I Flying Ace preparing yet again to do battle with the Red Baron. His flight crew does last minute checks before our hero prepares to take off. He gathers all of his bearings and hops into the cockpit of his Sopwith Camel. After buckling in and turning on the engines, he heads for the runway. Off he goes in search of the Red Baron._

_After the turn of the century_

_In the clear blue skies over Germany_

_Came a roar and a thunder men had never heard_

_Like the screamin' sound of a big war bird_

_Up in the sky, a man in a plane_

_Baron von Richthofen was his name_

_Eighty men tried, and eighty men died_

_Now they're buried together on the countryside_

_Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more_

_The Bloody Red Baron was rollin' up the score_

_Eighty men died tryin' to end that spree_

_Of the Bloody Red Baron of Germany_

_In the nick of time, a hero arose_

_A funny-looking dog with a big black nose_

_He flew into the sky to seek revenge_

_But the Baron shot him down - "Curses, foiled again!"_

_Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more_

_The Bloody Red Baron was rollin' up the score_

_Eighty men died tryin' to end that spree_

_Of the Bloody Red Baron of Germany_

_Now, Snoopy had sworn that he'd get that man_

_So he asked the Great Pumpkin for a new battle plan_

_He challenged the German to a real dogfight_

_While the Baron was laughing, he got him in his sight_

_That Bloody Red Baron was in a fix_

_He'd tried everything, but he'd run out of tricks_

_Snoopy fired once, and he fired twice_

_And that Bloody Red Baron went spinning out of sight_

_Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more_

_The Bloody Red Baron was rollin' up the score_

_Eighty men died tryin' to end that spree_

_Of the Bloody Red Baron of Germany_

_Well, ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty or more_

_The Bloody Red Baron was rollin' up the score_

_Eighty men died tryin' to end that spree_

_Of the Bloody Red Baron of Germany_

_ Our hero had shot down the Baron, and went to land his Sopwith Camel to capture the Baron. When he landed and tried to find the Baron, he was gone. German forces had rescued the Baron and took off for parts unknown. The Flying Ace had tried to find the trail of the Baron, but was unsuccessful. So the Flying Ace made it back to his plane and headed back for home base. This time the Flying Ace had got lucky that HE wasn't the one that got shot down for once._

**NEXT CHAPTER: ANOTHER DOUBLE DATE**

"**Snoopy vs. The Red Baron"** written by Dick Holler and Phil Gernhard

© Sanphil Music Company


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: MAKING NEW PLANS**

While Snoopy was battling the Red Baron once again, Charlie Brown, Frieda, and the rest of the gang were waiting for the school bus. Sally was now using a walker as her legs had gotten stronger that she didn't need her wheelchair as much. She still used it when she was at home, but was determined to strengthen her legs when she was out. Charlie Brown was pleased, but was also concerned about their parents. Their mother had been going to the hospital quite a bit. He wondered if there was something wrong with their mother.

But that was placed on the backburner because he and Frieda had some big plans for the weekend. They were talking to Dolores.

"So does Saturday at Joe's sound good to you Dolores?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I'll have to talk to Jose, but I don't think that'll be a problem," Dolores replied.

"Great," said Frieda. "Last time we went double dating with someone other than Linus and Eudora, we were with Franklin and Melanie. Let's just say Melanie was, well…"

"I get what you're saying, Frieda," said Dolores. "Peppermint Patty could be a roads scholar compared to Melanie. Right?"

"Pretty much, Dolores," said Charlie Brown.

"Hey," said Lucy, all of the sudden. "How come you don't try to do a double date with me and Schroeder, Charlie Brown?!"

"Well, uh…"

"We haven't gotten to asking you yet, Lucy," said Frieda, saving her boyfriend from Lucy's wrath. "We will do something soon. I promise."

"Well, okay," said Lucy, calming down.

"Thanks, Frieda," said a relieved Charlie Brown.

"No problem," Frieda replied. "Got to protect my baby." And she kissed him just as the bus showed up to take the kids to school.

Later at school, Sally and Eudora were playing on the playground at recess. Eudora was pleased at her best friend's progress and how she was getting better.

"I got to say I was worried for a while there, Sally," said Eudora. "I didn't think you'd get this far so fast."

"I know," agreed Sally. "Now my main concern is my mother."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been going to the hospital a lot, lately. Dad hasn't told me or my brother what's been going on. I guess after what happened to me they didn't want to worry us anymore. But I noticed mom changing a bit. She's put on a lot of weight, yet she still eats like she normally eats."

"I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"Oh nothing. Anyway, I'm glad you're walking again. Even if it's with a walker."

"Yeah, but this will be temporary. Because my legs WILL get stronger." And the girls continued to play until the bell rang for them to go in.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE SAGA CONTINUES…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ENEMY LINES**

_ Here's the World War I Flying Ace again flying through the air in search of the dreaded Red Baron. He escaped my clutches once before, but I refuse to let him get away again! As I look over the horizon, no enemies in sight. Everything is calm. One would say too calm._

_ But before I can deduce what's happening, the Baron appears out of nowhere. He got himself a new plane, I see. We shoot at each other. I weave left, right, left, right, I fly inside clouds, but the Baron is hot on my tail. Before I can shoot again, he hits my Sopwith Camel. I'm forced to make a landing behind Enemy Lines. I do so and once I'm safely on the ground, I hide out in the brush. I decide to make my way back to base. I will get that Red Baron if it's the last thing I do!_

_Winter's eve in Germany_

_Behind the enemy lines_

_A Sopwith Camel flyin' low_

_Trying to make it back in time_

_Can he make it back in time_

_Down behind the lines_

_Down behind the lines_

_Can he make it back?_

_Can he fake it back?_

_Or is he down, down, down, down_

_Down behind the lines_

_Down behind the lines_

_Down_

_A cold wind whistles through his wings_

_As he looks for a friendly sign_

_But the snowy ground is all he can see_

_Can he make it back this time?_

_Will he make it back this time?_

_Down behind the lines_

_Down behind the lines_

_Can he make it back?_

_Can he fake it back?_

_Or is he down, down, down, down_

_Down behind the lines_

_Down behind the lines_

_Down_

_The engine freezes up and stalls_

_As he sees the Allied lines_

_And he glides his plane through the distant lights_

_Can he make it back this time?_

_Will he make it back this time?_

_Down behind the lines_

_Down behind the lines_

_Can he make it back?_

_Can he fake it back?_

_Or is he down, down, down, down_

_Down behind the lines_

_Down behind the lines_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

**NEXT CHAPTER: A LITTLE MORE ABOUT JOSE**

"**Down Behind the Lines"** written by Dick Holler

© Sanphil Music Company


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: LEARNING ABOUT JOSE PETERSON**

Charlie Brown and Frieda were with Dolores and Jose at Joe's Café for their double date. They figured it would go more smoothly than their previous double date with Franklin and Melanie. While Franklin was fine, Melanie's absent-mindedness was a bit taxing for Charlie Brown and Frieda. So it was great to be with people who at least could provide some quality conversation, not that Franklin wouldn't have but Melanie would not get it.

They were enjoying their food. Frieda asked Jose, "So what else have you been up to lately, Jose?"

"Not too much," said Jose. "All of my life has been school and baseball. But with Dolores, I can do something else besides baseball. Actually have a girlfriend."

"I can understand that, Jose," Charlie Brown replied.

"Yeah, Peppermint Patty told me about how you two finally hooked up," Jose said to the blockhead. "I'm surprised you two didn't get together sooner."

"Come again?" said a confused Charlie Brown.

"Whenever we faced each other, I saw how Frieda looked at you when you were on the pitcher's mound," Jose recalled. "It was the same way Patty and Marcie looked at you before they scored their German boyfriends."

"The last time I loved here, I remember Frieda watching you from afar and sighed, even after she had just talked to you," added Dolores.

"Yeah, as I told Charlie Brown, I was afraid to tell him how I felt before, because I worried about what folks would think of me," said Frieda. "But the faithful day on Valentine's over two years ago, I finally shared my feelings for Charlie Brown and we went on our first date. And the rest is history."

"And I've never been happier," added Charlie Brown. "And all of my feelings for the little red-haired girl are gone, though I've finally became good friends with her."

"Wait, didn't she move away, though?" asked Dolores. "I mean I'm living in her old home now."

"Yeah, she did, but we keep in touch with her, as her grandmother still lives here in Sparkyville," Frieda replied. "She even helped us with dealing with those bullies at Camp Remote last summer."

"But as I said, Frieda is the only girl for me," Charlie Brown continued. "She loves me for me, flaws and all. Wishy-washy or not."

"And I see you two are happy together," observed Frieda.

"Yeah, we are," said a happy Dolores. "Jose is my everything. El amor de mi vida*."

"So what else do you like to do, Jose?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Pretty much anything having to do with baseball," said Jose, with a smile. "Whether it's going to games, major or minor, watching baseball on TV, listening to the games on the radio, playing video games having to do with baseball. And of course, being with my Dolores."

"And Lucy says _I_ talk too much about baseball," joked Charlie Brown. Everyone laughed. Charlie Brown and Frieda were having a good time with Dolores and Jose. They were easy-going and nice. Plus they didn't have to deal with the naivety of Melanie like last time.

**NEXT CHAPTER: BATTLE FATIGUE**

(*) "The love of my life."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE RED BARON STRIKES AGAIN!**

_You remember that baron flying high in the sky_

_When Snoopy shot him down with a gleam in his eye_

_But that baron had leaped from his blood-red plane_

_Just before it burst into a ball of flame_

_Snoopy circled back to check his kill_

_Saw the bloody red baron standing high on a hill_

_Then he swooped down low_

_Shouted "Curse you red baron!"_

_The German shook his fist you could hear him swear "Ach der lieber!"_

_Hey watch out little Snoopy_

_You're really in a mess_

_You thought you were through with the bloody red baron_

_But it looks like he's not down yet_

_Then a cry went up all over the land_

_The bloody red baron would strike again_

_But brave little Snoopy said "Never fear"_

_As he headed for his plane all the people cheered (Yeah!)_

_Hey watch out little Snoopy_

_You're really in a mess_

_You thought you were through with the bloody red baron_

_But it looks like he's not down yet_

_Snoopy blazed a trail straight across the sea_

_Searching in vain for his enemy_

_Then he found that German trying to fix his plane_

_A-sweatin' and a-cussin' about to go insane_

_Take it_

_Snoopy landed for a pistol duel_

_The baron was worried_

_Snoopy was cool_

_He fired a shot and missed_

_Started to run_

_Before Snoopy had a chance to raise his gun_

_Hey watch out red baron_

_Snoopy is on your trail_

_One of these days he's gonna make you pay_

_And you'll go straight to_

_Well watch out red baron_

_Snoopy is on your trail_

_One of these days he's gonna make you pay_

_And you'll go straight to_

_Well watch out red baron…_

_ Here's the World War I Flying Ace lying on his cot thinking about the recent battle with the Red Baron. I had him dead to rights. He was ripe for the picking, but then he disappeared. Thankfully he didn't shoot me out of the sky again. He needs to get his mind off narrowing getting the Baron. Our hero decided to go to a local tavern to drown his sorrows in root beer._

_**LATER**_

_ Here's the World War I Flying Ace at a local tavern downing root beer and feeling sorry for himself. Why must I keep fighting this endless war day in and day out?! Why must I suffer so much. His wallowing stops only when a beautiful French barmaid delivers another round for our hero. She's the only bright light in this endless cloud of gray._

Marcie goes to a telephone and makes a call. "Hey Charles, it's Marcie. Your dog is over here again. I gave him some root beer to keep him satisfied. You may want to pick him up, though."

After hanging up on the other end, Charlie Brown said to Frieda, "You know, Frieda, you're right."

"About what, sweetie?"

"Snoopy really DOES needs to be out hunting rabbits!"

**THE END**

"**The Return of the Red Baron"** written by John McCullough, James McCullough, and Phil Gernhard

© Sanphil Music Company


End file.
